Problem: ${5 \div \dfrac{1}{9} = {?}}$
Answer: Imagine we have ${5}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{9}$ of the size. In total we have $5 \times 9$ pieces. $5 \times 9 = 45$